dissapearance
by NamineRitsu
Summary: "How does it feel?" "What do you think? Sit 20 meters above the ground?" ".. But how it feels to fly ..." "I do not know how to tell you .." "And what about you show me? Would you want me too take to the sky?"


**AGITO** AKITO _YAYOI_ OTHER

_"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,_

_No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think."_

'I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me?'

„_The_ _tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea."_

„**I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the dream.'"**

**~~~~ DISSAPEARANCE ~~~~**

"AGITOO! Come down we are waiting for you!"  
**"You have an attractive offer, so you've got me down?" **  
"Girls just ended exercise, we estimate that it will be in the shower!" devilish smile  
**"You disgusting horny pigs! I have no desire to leave sleep ... for your perverts ideas ..."  
**"Hah! Worry that no interest, I'm sure that inside you're just disgusting and corrupt as we are!"  
**"Call it what you want ...just go yourself, you will die alone, fuckin'perverts"**  
"How do you little shark ... but I am sure that Akito should go with us now ..."  
**"Bah ..."  
'I hope it did not right, Akito? '  
**'Um ... I know it's wrong, but ... I do not do it for the look, the majority did not look no more ... I just ... Can not you feel that feeling? While we are all together, when we laugh together ... when it comes to see that they care for me! I take every moment and fully enjoy ... "   
**'... I understand ...You know that you can take control when you want, Akita ... Please only at moments like this leave me thinking. I have these poor things well, and their views do not want you to look in the eyes of the girls somehow .. wrong ... '**

"God... such a brat... do not know what it is to enjoy life,"Ikki whispered to Kazu  
"He should find a girl, she does not know what a heavenly sight!" said Kazu  
"This is not a bad idea, can you see him? Cha cha! What would be vulnerable ! It would not be so sassy, it would have to tame!"  
"Yeah, girls are a burden... poor shark," Kazu lowered his head  
"So we go in?"  
"Of course!" They laughed and quickly ran to the edge of the roof, where he was a great view into the windows of a girly showers.  
"So what?" Kazu said, looking from one girl to another  
"We have two options! Either a feminist ,even worse than he, or an angel what it will soften," Ikki said intelligently and enjoying the naked girls  
"Brrr ... Can you imagine a couple where she was worse than he? Sounds scary ... it's rather the other option ..." his decision did not last long, "Look, over there, Yukiko brainer ... ... such that it could come in handy!"  
"Um ... no ... have her in my team it would be crazy! Calculate what force would operate on skates and similar mathematical bullshit!"  
"...True... and what Ruka? Not bad and it seems to me that after peeks ..."  
"Perhaps peeks, but we did not know her, God knows what she is ..."  
"Oh yeah! You're ambitious! Looking for a his girlfriend not yours!"Kazu said sarcastically  
"I know! But I know what is Agito, we had to choose someone suitable!"  
"All my menu what I say - you say that we do not know they, but after all we know a few girls!"  
"Hmm ... you're a genius Kazu ..."  
"Well, of course, so what you say about me now?"  
"When we procure him one of their friend ,will be the best!They already know him, they sees him every day, it should be easy to work!"  
"It is the problem,no? They KNOW him ..."  
"Stop it... Have not you noticed? For us is disgusting little brat, but girls sees him different... KCH .. I can not wait until he fall into the trap!"Ikki laughed  
"Uh, uh ..."

"Huh?" Ikki turned confused "AAAA! GIRLS! what the hell are we doing here?" screaming scared  
"We? Those disgusting perverted pig! Rather what are YOU DOING here?" Emily said, wrapped in a towel and a fist ready to strike  
"Why just me? And what Kazu?" Ikki said, pointing. Looking back, he was nowhere 'could make it run away? It is a friend! '  
"So ..." Emily said  
"So?" Ikki asked hammered  
"Right or left?"  
He smiled ironically, "you think your breasts?"  
"Asshole!"Emily screamed and slammed him with her fist-he fell from the roof away.  
"Bah ... perverts ... every one!" Emily said  
_"It is not quite true ... all aren't such ..." corrected Yayoi _  
"Huh? You're right .. Kazu-kun is another .." she blushed and began to slobber "is so unique, so powerful, so beautiful and amazing ..."  
_"Heh-heh .. I know ..." She laughed when she saw how her friend is fading away._  
"Now wait ... I realized ... you're mean Kazu ... huh?" huge smile flitted across her face  
_".. Um .. I actually thought I should Agito ..." blushed and quietly continued „and even Buccha and.. Kanon, too "_  
"Blah blah ... you can stop, I can see through you long ago ..."Emily said, pulling her face  
"Like what?" Yayoi said bored  
"You like him ..." Emily smiling  
"Huh?" Flushed  
"Just admit it.. you like Kanon! There's nothing wrong about it..." pulled her friend to her and hugged her  
"Yeah, like ... uh .. heh ... I wanted you to know it first!" false smiles, and she was somewhat embarrassed 'thank God that she is so dull ...'

"Um ... .. Naka yama ..." Kazu said.  
She turned to see how he is flushed and his hand-knocking at her shows.  
"What?" she asked, and saw his blood flowing from his nose  
"Your .. your towel .. Fix it!"Kazu said and put cork on his nose (to stop nosebleed).  
"Huh?"( Kazu looked as if he were to faint and she saw that Agito looking too-actually covers his eyes. )She looked at her towel. It had fallen and went to see her entire upper body "aah! It is so humiliating!"Yayoi blushed and quickly pulled the towel back "it's your fault! if you have not followed us so that we may not be here, and I ..."  
"Calm down, Yayoi ..so much hasn't happened. I think that perverts not seen anything what they saw before .. did you see Kazu? Was all red, as he see your beautiful figure, so you can be happy!" Emily turned her back to the boys, and encourage her  
"T-thanks, Emily ..." Yayoi sighed and her face looked like this (TT ^ TT)  
"Ha I knew that you pervert!" Kazu laughed and turned to Agito, which uncovered eyes  
"Huh? How the hell do you mean?"  
"You did that and more as soon as you hear the girls that came out of the shower so that you stand right next to me and admire with..."  
"You're an idiot! I had planned to retire but you jumped in my way!"  
"Ooh ... .. of course... but this nobody believes you, lil shark! You wanted to see naked Yayoi, admit it!"Kazu said and rummaging in his hair  
"Shut up! that's not true, I don't even know who she is!" jerked his hand away and barked  
Both have argued, Kazu said sarcastic remarks and Agito furious and had to provoke. Nakayama and Emily returned back to the showers. Yayoi went a little disappointed, went to hear their conversation, which for her was not exactly the best- especially after Agito last sentence, 'I do not even know who she is'

"Hey, Ikki!"Kazu decay came to his friend, who crawled up the stairs (half-dead)  
"What?"  
"I have good news .. I think I found the victim!"Kazu whispered  
"Really, who? I hope not Emily ... you know very well that she is infatuated with you and also ... damn this girl is really power!" he said, touching the wound on his face  
"No... I mean Yayoi ... she is so nice,cute, such a subtle addition, she wears us drink when we train, and you should have seen her as she looked when she saw that Agito saw her without a towel!"Kazu laughing  
"Are you serious? He looked at a naked girl? Shark grows .."  
"Actually he not watching it .. but nothing to change that! She is such a delicate and not too girly .. I think it will work fine ..."  
"But what Agito? After all she is not his type, he would kill her!"Ikki laughed sarcastically and stopped when Agito passed them- he is on his way down to the playground.  
"Uh .. you're right! Great observation! Begins operations: the overthrow of the devil!" both laughed out loud  
"hey, I send Yayoi and Emily SMS - come in the evening, ROMANTIC EVENING on our training ..."  
"I begin to like you! Not so stupid as you look like!" said ikki  
Kazu stopped to write "wait ... what do you mean 'what you look like'?"  
"Well .. your blond hair ... hey it does not solve! write!"  
"OK ..." Kazu wrote as the machine quickly and after a while "sent! I go, at 6 o'clock in the playground, bye!"

It was already night and everyone came together to pick up Yayoi. She smiled, grabbed a freezer with a drink and joined the group headed to the playground.  
_"Um ... we will be so little?" she asked when she saw a ikki, Kazu and Emily.  
_"No-no ... Agito is already on the field ..." devilish smile  
_'And-ah ... " _  
"By the way ... Yayoi ... so I thought .. Would you also learn to ride on AT? Everyone in the team but you can do it and ..."  
_"What? And I AT? Well .. maybe .. maybe some other time ... I think that at least in the freezer, I wear good!" laughed  
_When they arrived, the girls would sit in the meadow and the boys went to-what else-race.  
"It was about time!" said a voice from the other side tree.  
Emily leaned. She saw him leaning against a tree, her hands clasped on his chest and eyes closed. "Ha, relaxing?" Emily asked  
**"Today, I've trained everything I needed, it takes me a quarter of the time what they do not understand what I have done all the time!"**_  
"Well ... you've been here since the afternoon is not it? Why did you not go with them?"Yayoi engaged in a conversation_  
**"Wait and get it again a great idea? No thanks!" **  
"Agitoo! Come here!" Kazu called and waved  
**"Drat now I sit down! Again what the fuck you want?"**  
"I want to ask you something!"  
**"Hm .." mumling, slowly got up and went after his mate "what do you want?" he said, without interest **  
"I am pleading for you ..."  
**"Come talk, I haven't time for that kind of shit ..."**  
"Really? But I hope that you have. So we say with ikki ... if .. if you want to learn Yayoi ride on skates?" smiling  
**"Huh? Who?"**  
"Um .. Yayoi ..."  
**"..." **  
"Are you kidding me? The girl had been on the roof today! Friend Emily! she is here,too!" understand how he could not remember someone like that  
**He turned to see who sits next to Emily "yo .. you think Nakayama? servant of freezer?" He laughed sardonically**  
She could hear everything, but doing that not  
"No.. I think .. YAYOI ..."  
**"Fuck, why do you called her like this?"**  
"Because it is her name, idiot!"  
**"KCH ... Never mind! I remember her as a Nakayama -girl from the freezer with two tails!" he said rather crossly**  
"Hey, this better not say here. So what? Agree with the offer?"  
**"I was like that of an amateur to learn it really happen? Has had any experience? Know the basics?" **  
"I think not ..."  
**"Oh my God, why must you tell ikki or Buccha? On this I have neither the time nor the mood!"**  
'Cause you're the best of us, and he will learn from the best so it will be the best! "  
**"Um .. this is actually true ..." pulled the "nice to do it. I'll teach her ..." He turned and went back to the tree to lie down  
**"Great! And hey, Agito ... you begin now?" called  
He just waved his hand as consent, sat down and leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.  
_"Girl from the freezer?" she said she let him severe cold fridge right foot_  
**"Shit! Put it out of me!" suddenly opened his eyes and kicked off.  
**_"You said ... um .. you told them that YOU teach ME?" _trying to avoid eye contact

**"Hmm .. maybe ... Take the AT, turn them on and try to ride them. You're going to be able to call me ..."**  
_"What, this is no learning! For me is the hardest to keep it ... please teach me .." her voice was more moderate_  
'Agito, what are you doing? Can not you behave like this! "  
**'I can. people know me like that, no problem .. "**  
'And you really want that? "  
**'What do you mean? "**  
'Want to see you like that? "  
**'I've such a ... The more annoying here, the more they are anxious to take over control of the ... ' **  
'But it might not be so! I see how you act to me, why you do not want to behave like this and to others? "  
**'I believe you and I love you ...'**  
'Special ... How does it feel to believe just about one man? it in my case, even dangerous when ... ' stopped  
**'If what? "**  
'...'  
**'AKITO! Answer me! "**  
'It does not solve ... Please try to find confidence and elsewhere in humans, it is everything I want from you .. '  
**'Good .. I'll do it .. for you so ... '**  
**"Well, then ..." rose "Take AT, we go to school where you learn the basics, but bet that fills you train every day and even you take before you at least like Emily ..." he said without emotion in his voice  
**_"Really? Thank you very much! I practiced late into the night!" She smiled and wanted to hug him, but he'd better not do it._

The two walked silently along the corridor. She went quietly, her face slightly blushed and awkwardly holding freezer. He went with his hand in his pocket and the other holding his chin, thinking about his conversation with his brother.  
_"Agito-kun?"_  
**"Huh?"** He turned and saw that she stopped at the door  
_"I thought you wanted to go to class .."_  
**"Um, yeah sure .." he pulled himself together and went into first grade - neglecting some principles of good behavior, after that, they have used to it.  
"Hold on a bit here I will remove it"** and said he moved all the benches in the back of the class to have a space  
_"Um" she nodded and began to put on her ATs  
_Quietly looked and then whirled **"huh? You .. those are your skates?"** he asked, confused  
_"Um .. yeah. ... Heh mom bought me a birthday and I did not use it yet ..."_  
**"This is my original AT model, I mean, prior to adjust than it is ..."**  
_"Really?"_  
**"Ha, yeah ... the more easily you'll teach my tricks ..."**  
_"Do not hurry yet, just stick with ..."_  
**"But hold up! Try here has a little circle is tried to balance a slight curve ..." **he said, looking at her, but was distracted. Again thinking. **  
'What he meant by that is it risky? lately, the whole behaving strangely ... and I do not want to say .. me and said he believes ... oh yeah. Damn! boy now I will constantly nag the mind ... She wants me so ... inhuman things ... oh ... '  
**_"Look I think I have a little respect"_ She smiled and waited for his response  
**"Huh? You you move? After all, going perhaps 2 meters per hour!"** he desperately  
_"What? For me it is a revolutionary speed!"_ was slightly upset, lost her balance and fell over the table tutorial  
Normally would be furious at the way it is incompetent. But his words had been more .. to laugh! Yes, it was a laugh. He smiled slightly. She heard, without a hint of sarcasm or irony - he smiled.  
_"This is not nice to laugh a foreign disaster .."_ she said with a smile  
**"No?"** asked  
_"Um .. no ..."_ replied somewhat puzzled  
**"Ah .. but it was a funny sight .."**  
_"Well .. either way ... you've finally relaxed a little ..." _  
**"What?"**  
_"I mean ... you were always such a closed, discreet ... always wondered what you're probably going in your head, and now ... this is the first time I see you smile ..."_ staring at the floor with a small smile  
**"It .. it's always like this?"**  
"Yeah ... you never know how you behave next time and it scares me a bit .."  
stepped forward her and extended his hand and held her "I do not want to give you afraid of me ..."  
"It's not really your fault ... well in a certain way, yes, but that's because the people most don't want understand in depth what you do or say ... just rebuke you and done .."  
"You mean that you're thinking about what I do or say?"  
"No .." blushed "probably... yes"  
"It's a little weird ... makes me a problem remembering who you are with hair down... I do not have a chance to know you because you look like each other and slowly I do not know which is your name ..."  
"Um, I know .." her head  
"Wait, I did not get me wrong ... I ..." he stopped "Excuse me ... does the problem normally talk to people ... obvzlášt sec. takovýma to like you .."  
"What am I?"  
"For me, almost alien, too squeamish, do not know what offends you and you start crying and stuff ..."  
"You mean I'm weak?"  
"Well, actually ..."  
"It's okay ... it's so ... go to your regular matches, training as well ... I can not learn to ride on the AT, I'm nothing helpful to you ... actually, I have just from what I wore drink. .  
Hm .. I guess .. "  
"Hey!"  
"What?"  
"Be a little nice! Now you have comforted me ...!"  
"Shit! I do not know what to do ..!"  
"KCH .. it is an agreement ... you teach me to ride on AT and I'll teach you to behave, right?"  
"Hmm ... you've got easier ,again .."

_"Do not be sarcastic ... you agree, then?"_  
**"Mm ... but whenever when it will be too I say STOP, OK?" **  
_"Of course .. I too .."_ her hand as a sign of promise. He squeezed, and they both smiled.  
**"Come, I'll teach you to ride for long distances .."** He held her waist and pulled her into the hall **"you ride next to me if you feel that you fall so ..."**  
_"So?"_  
**"Um .. honestly do not know .. so might topple what I'm going to do with it .."**  
_"Uh uh ... another mistake! You should tell me when I fall ,you take me .."  
_**"Why should I? But it's your fault that you fall .."**  
_"Good ... as you want, I'm going!"_  
Devilishly smiled and followed her, drove her a bit, then had fallen. She was pretty good for a beginner and so daring as to go with her. Unfortunately, there was an obstacle. He did not realize that she can turn, so he circled the cage in order and she bumped into him.  
She laughed and then felt something pushing him down **"huh? Hell ..." **  
Both lay on the ground were strewn everywhere and crumpled paper from the basket.  
**"Why the hell did you?"**  
_"You didn't catch me, I shall take you at least, is not it?"_ laughed  
**"You could tell me that you can not turn, you're going there as you would on ever happened and now you throw me on the ground that you can not ..."**  
_"Shh do not take it all the time like this .. try to relax a little, see things in the witty, upbeat site ..." _She smiled and threw him one of the papers.  
**"... "** looked at her puzzled, so much he reminded him, so that the paper ignored the wound to the head  
_"So, rise, right?"_ tilted her head, smiled and gently lifted the wall.  
**"Who clean up the mess?"** he said calmly  
_'God's sake ... let it like that ... they can not know that we did it ... in short, the wind! "_ She smiled and slowly and cautiously went back to class  
**‚Akito, are you awake?'**  
'Mmm ... yeah, do you need? "  
**'This is what you told me? Think ... about people a. .. enjoying life? ‚**  
'Yes ... you're just now found themselves in the wonderful feeling of enjoying every little thing ... you take everything very seriously and negatively, why? ‚  
**'I like this .. I'm personality, not the person ... I own personality, which is in itself your bad qualities, and you have a personality with good ones ... I guess we can not change it ... ‚  
**'Mean? I've got to be the perfect kind and nice personality .. But how do you explain that to the guys like looking at naked girls that go with them to matches, beating the people that I'm just kidding the other and so on? And you're different. We were never exactly good - bad ... simply just want to .. '   
**'I do not know if I want to ...'**  
'Please, pity any time ..' his head '... then you'll want everything back ..'   
_"Heeey! You okay?"_  
**"Huh?"**  
_"I asked from what it is?"_ She pointed to the bruises and scars on his hands _"you got from the training?" _  
He paused and looked at the wound, which he did his brother,** "um, yeah .."**  
_"Wow, I hope that it will not be so hard .. so I would not want to mutilate your hands ... it hurt?"_ she asked as she squeezed his hand.  
Flinched and hid under the sleeve of his wounds „ **bit .. "**  
_"S-Sorry ... Baah! Got too hungry?"_  
**"Rather thirsty ... jump on my back, we go to the roof, there is a machine ..."**  
_"Okay!"_ She smiled and jumped.  
Was slightly red, it was so close, plus it was seen that, because it goes with caution. _"You know what's funny?"  
_**"No .."**  
_"You're ignoring me, you had me on the resistance when you realized that you have to teach me ... .. and now you treat me is totally normal ... as a friend ... actually ... I learned a lot today about skating ... but you ... " _She smiled and poked his head over his shoulder to see his expression.  
**"I never did not see you that with us. Every time you had hair different, and somehow everything was hard to tell you from a million other girls ... In addition, you always seemed like one of those demure, nice girl ... uninteresting and did not want to be with you have absolutely nothing in common ... "**  
_„Hm .. I understand ... if you are familiar with us first so here are you afraid of me ... then you're not interested in really well here you hated, you had to have everything ... then I've had better, because you guys helped to win. When you have started more able to understand, I see you again as one of them was a huge leap from that, what have you been from the beginning ... why did you eventually go with us? "  
_**"Akito ... like it needed people who would have cared for him ... I could not say no '**  
_"... I understand that your brotherly love!"_ stuck out his tongue and laughed awkwardly  
**"Oh, you act like Akito ..."** he sighed, with a hint of that smile

They reached the roof, gently lifted her to the ground and began to collect drinking.  
_"What do you want?"_  
**"Why do you ask? Of course coffee!"**  
_"Well .. it's such an interesting .. you have one body, but each has a totally different nature, even taste and opinion, you are interesting ... .."_ smiling  
**"Yeah .. sometimes it's not easy when your kid screaming in the head and can not concentrate .."** bent down and picked up his can of **"Want some?" **  
_"I'm more hungry .."_  
**"I guess that you lemon tea, the"** missed or that had long ago bought a drink and took a can  
_"Thanks, but it was not necessary .."_  
**"I know, but at least you'll not hungry .."**  
_"Well ... I do not think so ... I'm still have bottom freezer with drink ..."_  
**"Huh?" **  
_"Sorry, I thought you knew .."_ She laughed and scratched the back of his neck  
**"What? Oh, my! I want my money back!"**  
_"Forget about the gentleman, now it's mine!"_ She smiled and ran to the edge of the roof and sat down. Actually, it looked as though rather fallen (because of her clumsiness on the AT)  
He sat down beside her and looked down upon the rest of his team as coach while she looked up into the clouds.  
_"How does it feel?"_  
**"What do you think? Sit 20 meters above the ground?"**  
_".. But how it feels to fly ..."_  
**"I do not know how to tell you .."**  
_"And what about you show me? Would you want me too take to the sky?"_  
He paused when he heard her question. Only once flew together with another, and with him. And what happened? Two persons in one body. From one tiny mistake .. No, it probably does not want to repeat.  
**"No ..."**  
_"What?"_ asked a disappointed  
"**I take you anywhere until you learn to ride as possible, but now forget it!"** he said coldly  
_"I understand ..."_ her head and looked at his skates  
There was silence. Neither said anything yet. Everyone else was watching and thinking about their cases.  
'Perhaps you fear? "  
**'Akito? " **  
"I follow everything you do ... Why? Why did she also want to at least one felt that what we do? "  
**'Can tell anyone else ...'**  
'But she wants to fly with you ...'  
**'I can't do it ..' **  
'What happened to us was an accident ... this will never happen again, because you can not always limited to .. '  
**'I'm Fang King ... King of the Sea ... What would I do in the sky? since it is a stupid crow ... "**  
'I spend a lot of ikki time, several times he took me to the sky, it's an amazing feeling ... I am disappointed that you never feel ... "  
**'I do not need it to live ... "**  
'Uh huh .. never mind ... Take control .. "  
**'What? no! Wait! What about our agreement? I can not let go of ATs! "**  
'I have no choice ..'  
**'Stop! whether you got what you want! I would go with her ... but if anything happens, you will never obey ... '**  
'You're so cute when you upset ~'   
**'Argh ..'**  
**"Okay ..." **he got up, dusted off and waiting for a response  
_"I knew that you change your mind!"_ She smiled, and the speed of light rose and stood beside him  
**"Grab my hand"**  
_"W-what?"_ flushed  
**"How ‚what'? You somehow hold, and if I hold you differently, not enjoy the flight..."**  
_"Well .."_

ran, grabbed her arm and jumped off the roof. She was afraid that now fall to the ground, but was wrong. It was exactly as she had thought. Flew slowly went sky as if it weighed nothing. She did not know how this is possible ... knew only one, she want to stop this moment.  
"I'm proud of you, Agito... '  
**'Why, I did it for you ... I want you to have enjoyed that feeling with me .. again .. ' **  
He smiled and a tear from his eye, few tears dropped  
**'Akito? "**  
'I can not stand it ... I want to be like this all the time ... '   
**'Can it be! Can I fly every day ... Although no longer with you, but you .. '**  
'I wanted to tell you this before ...' his hand is knocking but still smiling, with tears in his eyes  
**'What is it? "**  
'I know I need you SOLUTION, but ... I think the time has come ... existed for a long time, but here waiting for this to go on any longer .. "   
**'What do you mean? "**  
'I think that soon it will become what I feared most ... have abated, and both keep telling you that you enjoyed every little thing ... I know it was longer and I want you also enjoyed the beautiful moments and you regretted it ... "  
**'Akito ...'**  
'A few days one of us ... dissapear .. '  
Agito flinched, dropping her hand and stopped to have control over AT. Quickly fell to the ground, Yayoi screaming, shouting and trying to bring him to his senses, back to reality, but in vain.  
Ikki, Kazu and Emily heard her scream and saw how to fall. She ran to them slowed down the impact. We managed to catch it in time, Ikki grabbed Agito, and Kazu Nakyama. Yayoi was terrified and clung to him so much, Emily threw a jealous look.  
Agito had his eyes closed and did not move. Was closed in his mind.  
"Agito? You okay? Hey shark!" Ikki checked his condition. He didn't move, lay in his arms like a body without a soul.  
'Agito, what have you done? "   
**‚If it is true what you said, then I want to spend the last moments with you ... You ... You think that's true? "**  
"I'm afraid so .. Kaito-nee warn us ... It is also understandable and quite possible ... "   
**'It can not be true ... how .. how do you know which of us will die? "**  
'It just do not know ...'   
**'This is not fair ... '**  
'But ... I think it will be me ... This is your body, in addition to those required for people to fight .. "  
**'No!... There are enough good riders ... I think that you missed them much more ... of those people you have formed a relationship, can not you just let it disappear .. '  
**'That to me was clear from the beginning ... When this occurs, you want me to defend as always ... but I'm a big, Agito, I can accept it ... '  
**'NO! you will live on, I take care! "**  
"He cries?" Emily said, and everyone leaned over him  
"Akito ..." ikki said horrified when he saw the tears that only the left eye ...  
**"Karasu ..."** said a hoarse voice  
Ikki looked and saw him as he looks directly into his eyes - unusual.

"What is, Agito?"  
**"Throw me down, you fucking crow!"** laughed  
"Brat!" offended, and let it fall to the ground  
"You sure you okay?" Emily asked worriedly  
Grabbed his head, looked at Yayoi "**probably a bad pressure .. nothing happens ..."**  
"_Oh, so you almost killed us just because you dizzy?"_ was uncomfortable because she knew it was not the reason  
**"Yeah .. remember that you wanted to fly, not me!"** Got up and went to school  
"Oops ... somehow it went wrong, eventually they have to hate .." he whispered to him  
_"Where are you going?"_  
**"For your freezer as they had left! You would have lasted for centuries, than you rode there,"** he said coolly, and went inside.  
Everyone looked at him puzzled, then shook his head and went back to its original activity.  
He came into class and look around with. Carefully looked at every piece of furniture, ran his fingers over her desk and leaned on the sill. He rubbed his eyes, still thinking about 'the situation'.  
_"Well .. what happened?"_  
removed his hand from his eyes and looked toward the voice. She stood in the doorway with a worried expression.  
**"Can you shut up?"**  
_"I think so .."_ boasted, and went to him  
He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, **"I'd never heard of the freezer when it's your job ..." **laughed  
_"WHAT! It's not funny! Tell me what I asked ..."_ was all red and slightly mad, too  
**"I promised Akito that I enjoys every moment of my life ... that will give people a chance and I'll see the world more optimistically ... I thought it would be kind of difficult .."** laughed, "but you're just like him ... childish ... you see good thing in everyone .."  
_"It's not true ... I do not like a lot of people just like you ... just do not want to cause conflicts, that's all ..."_  
**"So why did you choose me?"**  
_".. How do you mean you chose?"_ blushed and looked away  
**"Ooh..you don't know ... your gestures, speech ... I know that you feel something to me ..."**  
_"... You can't know .."_ trying to deny  
**"Not so well ..."** He smiled **"I thought it was on both sides ..."**  
_"W-what?"_ was on the verge of fainting  
**"Yeah .. it's so ... I do not regret that I listened to him and gave you a chance ... you're interesting, you know?"  
**_"Here .. here is something wrong ..."_  
**"Huh?"**  
_".. From a few hours ago you only knew me ..."_  
**"And it was enough for me ... you're not the kind of girl, I mean like bitch ... you've got wits ... you really think that someone would just take to the sky?"**  
_"... And fell with him to the ground..?"_ she said sarcastically  
**"This is not my fault ... how did you react if you found it ..."**  
_"... You have a few days to disappear?"_ added sadly

widened eyes**, "how do you know?"  
**"I read about it .. just .. I do not want to believe .."  
**"So it's easier for me ... I do not have to explain anything ..."**  
_"But even worse is it for me! For some time of you interested and the moment when I find that my desire to take is that you just never see you again..."  
_**"Option ... I promised Akito that he'll live ..."**  
_"So that means ... it is already clear that you will die?"  
_**"It may say so .."**  
_"This is not fair ... you two were among the most personal touch of people I know .. everyone have been so different ... the world is a lot of the same pervert and an idiot, and you two just the original ..."_ was on the verge of tears  
**"Not so bad ... when every day you see him come to you as I did not exist .."**  
_"Do you know how it hurt when I look at Akito? ..."_  
He smiled at her and said, revealing **"You know why I did not even kiss you?" **  
blushed and stammered _"n-no ..." _  
**"Me too .."** he said, he reached over and gently kissed her. She felt her brain melted and was distracted. He pulled away and smiled devilishly  
_"What was that?"_  
**"It was a small farewell especially for you ..."**  
_"Oh .. such an honor ... I hope you stay with me, and will not proceed with the boys!"_ laughed  
**"What do you think about me?"**  
"Yayoi! Guess what!" Emily burst into the room  
_"Huh?"_  
"I just finished a date!"  
_"WHAT!"_  
"With Kanon, after all! You're not happy? It will be so romantic, and both enjoy," grabbed her arm and led her away from the room  
_"Um, Agito ..."_ She turned to him  
**"It's good, just do not tell anyone ... until next time you see me, I'll be Akito ..."** he whispered and smiled  
_"Goodbye ..." _She smiled but inside she felt the tears  
They shut the door. Last looked at kogarasumaru- his friends - and slow movement of his hand slung the eyepatch on right eye ...  
'Agito ... why did you .. ' Akito cry  
**'It is good ... I may not have the power to govern the body, but I'll still inside you .. will not leave you ... '**

'I don't want you to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of you?'

‚**I'll make humans get lost in you, and let them create the dream...'**

**oh yeah ... I guess it did not happen the way I wanted ... But so hopefully it will be a little like ... My first oneshot ... also a pretty long for my taste! XD**


End file.
